Luigi's Galactic Confusion
by jakeroo123
Summary: Spoilers for Super Mario Galaxy. This is an attempt to explain the Luigi mode. Unlike my other stories, this has a bit of romance at the end. Very mild, and that's about all the romance you'll ever see from me. Oneshot.


_Alright, here's a oneshot I wanted to write. It may be a bit confusing at first, but that's the point. Also, MAJOR spoilers for Super Mario Galaxy, and you may not get it if you haven't played. Sorry about not updating **Super Mario Colors**, to everyone. If you don't know what that is, perhaps you should read it, by clicking my profile._

**Luigi's galactic confusion.**

* * *

><p>Luigi felt someone poking his face as he lay down in a bed of flowers. He immediate sat up, wondering why he was in a bed of flowers. He looked around at the scenery, and noticed that the bed of flowers he woke up in was encircled by pillars of stone. Everything up to the horizon was grass-covered, but the horizon was less than fifty feet away. The person who had poked him turned out to be a creamy-white star with eyes. The star spun around, transforming into a rabbit.<p>

"Finally, you're awake," it said, "Let's play."

The rabbit started bouncing away at a surprisingly fast pace, but not fast enough. "Heh, you have no chance of keeping up," Luigi said as he ran forward, easily passing the rabbit as he ran around what was revealed to be a planet.

* * *

><p>After he had caught all the rabbits in their game of hide-and-seek, he met a levitating woman in a blue dress.<p>

"I've been watching you from here," she said, "This place is called the gateway to the starry sky..."

"I'm called Luigi, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom."

She laughed a bit, "My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. To save your special one, you'll need the power to travel through space."

"What special one?"

"Luma can give you this power. I will entrust you with his care." The star creature, now known as Luma, spun around rapidly, and shot into Luigi's hat.

"May the stars shine down on you," Rosalina said as she floated upwards, fading from sight.

"Wait! What's going on?"

Rosalina didn't hear him, as she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Luigi slammed into the ground on top of a tree in the Honeyhive Galaxy. He sighed with relief as he saw five familiar faces, and walked over to Toad.<p>

"AAAUGH! A BEE!"

Luigi frowned. Last he checked, Toad wasn't scared of bees, and the Bee Suit really didn't make him look that much like a bee, did it?

"Oh, it's you, Luigi." Toad asked.

Luigi frowned once more. Why was his best friend acting like this?

"Man, am I glad to see you. I'm sorry I couldn't thank you for helping us escape Peach's castle when Bowser attacked," Toad said, "Oh! I just remembered! We found a Power Star! I'm sure you need this, so, here, take it."

"What's wrong with you, Toad?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange, Toad," Luigi said, "I know you. What's wrong?"

"No, you're the one acting strange," Toad said, "I can tell that, and, by the way, I barely know you."

"Never mind," Luigi said, taking the Power Star.

* * *

><p>Why had Peach addressed the letter to Mario? He was her boyfriend, but he didn't help out on Luigi's adventures very often. Whenever Peach was kidnapped, it was Luigi that she asked for help... Things were getting weirder by the minute. His sidekick didn't know him.<p>

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen hide nor tail of everyone's favorite genderless green dino-dragon. He wondered where she was, as she usually accompanied him on adventures, or at least. Or "he", Luigi remembered, Yoshi was seeing a female Birdo and wanted to use male pronouns. It wasn't really hard to see why.

* * *

><p>Luigi was relieved as the light washed over him, transforming him from his Boo form back to normal. Being transformed into what was apparently a very attractive Boo. Whose idea was it to hire all female Boos, anyway? It didn't help that he was already freaked out by Boos. The Ghostly Galaxy freaked him out enough before that, ghosts were his one weakness. He walked over onto to the spring, ground-pounding it to get enough height to leap over the bookcase.<p>

He noticed a figure huddled in the corner of this new room, and ran over to the green-clad figure, tapping him on the shoulder. As the man raised his head, Luigi saw the face he never expected to see outside of a mirror.

"Oh my... Are you me?" The second Luigi asked, oddly calm.

"What the heck is going on here?" Luigi asked, "WHY is there another me here? It makes no sense!"

"I guess there's enough people in the universe for one to look like me," the other Luigi said.

Luigi looked at his naive counterpart incredulously. He noticed that the other Luigi wasn't exactly the same as he was. His clothes weren't as faded, he was a couple of inches taller, and he held himself differently when he stood.

"Or," the second Luigi said, "You could be me from an alternate dimension. Basically, you're me, except different things happened in your past. Anyway, I found a Power Star. Let's get out of here."

"To be honest, I agree," Luigi said, "But you have some explaining to do when we get to the observatory."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Luigi said, "I've been transported to a world, where everything happened differently. Mario was never bullied for being short, and instead you were bullied for being a nerd."<p>

"I am not a nerd! And yes."

"Mario picked what to call Yoshi, and Yoshi's always been called a boy in this world, right?"

"I still find it a bit freaky that you decided to call Yoshi a girl. Yeah, that's right."

"You're Mario's sidekick, and help him save Peach all the time? Mario's only helped me once or twice."

"Yep. He couldn't get by without my fast feet."

"I couldn't get by without Toad and Yoshi's quick feet, either. They're the only two I know who can run faster than me."

"Slow-poke."

"What?"

"I said slow-poke. I can run faster than Yoshi can, and keep pace with Toad."

"You can run faster than her?"

"HIM. He likes to be called a him here, remember? Yes, I can. So, how's Daisy?"

"Daisy? Oh, that princess who married Waluigi awhile back after he saved her from a purple alien."

"... That's kind of freaky. I'm guessing Waluigi's much nicer in your world, then. Here, he's greedy and spiteful."

"Greedy and spiteful? My Waluigi is a lot like you, actually. Not as naive, though, and rather snarky."

"Hey!"

"I think we know enough of each other's worlds now," Luigi said, "So, how do I get back?"

The native Luigi looked at his feet rather sadly, "I can't get you back, unless I know what happened to bring you here."

"I just went to sleep, that's all," Luigi said.

The second Luigi closed his eyes, and sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you this, me," he said, "But if it happened in your sleep, you're meant to be here. I could send you back, but it would be at great risk to the fabric of time and space. Without a catalyst, manipulating it is very difficult, and inter-dimensional travel is extremely risky unless you have an enormously powerful source of energy. It's much safer for you to return when your task is completed."

"Oh," Luigi said, downcast, "Do you know my task?"

"At risk of sounding cliche, it's for you and you alone to discover," his doppelganger said, "I hope I was helpful in some way."

"Yeah," Luigi said, walking away slowly, "I guess you were. Bye, me."

* * *

><p>Luigi sighed, with his feet dangling over the edge of the observatory. He'd tried getting some more stars, but his heart wasn't into it. His doppelganger had helped out, gathering a few stars on his own. Luigi had given up, though, leaving his doppelganger to finish the task.<p>

"You seem downcast," said a soft voice, "What's wrong?"

Luigi looked at Rosalina, "I was sent to this world, and I don't know why. I want to go home, but I have no idea what my task is."

"I believe your task is to find your special one," Rosalina said, "Perhaps, your special one isn't in your world, but this one."

"Well, my 'special one' certainly isn't Peach. She obviously loves Mario. Daisy's got a crush on this world's Luigi. Who could my 'special one' be?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Rosalina said, walking away from the only man she had ever had feelings for.

Luigi thought for a few minutes, and ran after her, having figured out what this world's version of Luigi never would.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, first things first: Yoshis have no genders. Yoshi is the character I pictured most similar to their canon counterpart, it was Luigi being the hero, rather than Mario, that changed the pronoun used.<em>

_This is simply trying to figure out what's going on with the Luigi mode of Super Mario Galaxy. There is a picture at the end with the shorter Luigi standing next to Rosalina as well. This story revolves around alternate Luigi._


End file.
